in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Huntertabbysandshark3/Hitchhikers guide to the great rift
Drone 357: this thing on?.... wait what do you mean we just doing a audio transcript..... great... ok your already recording aren’t you?.... just what I thought. Right anyway welcome to the guide to the great rift my home and a area of space soo damn unstable that going into the kitchen can mean ending up in a pit of snakes Anna: I though you just said planet snuffed around.... multiple realities or something like that.... Drone 357: it’s called dramatic affect kiddo Anna: I’m not that young.... you going to get the the “science” now? Drone 357 ''': yes yes in a minute. The great rift is a area of space where space time is for all intents and purpose dead.... it does not exist at all there is not contentious time line ever decision made when with in the great rift prodcues a new time line. So theoretically the place is true infinity '''Anna: and why is this “rift” place so wierd magic or something similar or did you make a couple of gods angery Drone 357: no it was becuse of our ships warp drives turn out making hole in reality to instantly transport form point a-b and not closing those holes eventually destroies space time *laughts a little nervously* Anna: ok so let me get this straight.... you screwed up all of this “space” with you “warp drives” and ended up splitting everything up so far that place like where I came from started to exist. Drone 357: well... yes.... umm... anyway... the only safe way to travel is.... via warp drive however the space is so mailable that thoughts will effect where you end up meaning that if you wana go to some specific place you have to know it exists first out of the infinite possibilities available Anna: so you going to keep using what caused this that sound like it would cause more problems Ki’peck: well that sounds fun I mean who doesn’t love a bit of wild insanity every once and a while Anna: yes but you like it all the time... Drone 357: who who are you talking to?.... Anna: n.. no one.... Drone 357: humans, wierd anyway the laws of reality don’t apply here however there are one set of rules that do know as the law of narrative causality. Now as the name suggests narrative causality is basically “ what would happen in a story so in the great rift a 1 to 1000000 chance of happening is most likely to happen if one where to be the “good guy” however since evil is a matter of prospective this will work for everyone that is only one of the law of narrative causality we will be going into just remember not ever reality you go to will concede to these rules Ki’peck: soo that mean narrators exist then. Anna: yes bu *a lot of background noise mostly thing hitting people over the head* Ki’peck: now that those two are out cold I can explain narrator being that have power over “narrative causality” or as I like to call it magic anyway there rather useless while they can create a world and creature they only exist that complete there “story” is you stumble into one just play along with its story if you don’t local causality being to break down as the story become derailed and the narrator attempts to fix it, you will see things getting quite out of hand becuse of this time skips or totall removal of creature may be caused by derailing a narrators story Category:Blog posts